Phantom's School
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Monster High crossover, this idea was sent to me by a fan his/her name: RedShade999. Danny has been sent to Monster High after a month from accident that gave him ghost powers. Join Danny and the ghouls as they battle new foes and old foes. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. R&R because I know you want to.
1. Prolog

Phantom's School

_A Danny Phantom/Monster High crossover, this idea was sent to me by a fan his/her name: RedShade999._

_Danny has been sent to Monster High after a month from accident that gave him ghost powers. Join Danny and the ghouls as they battle new foes and old foes._

_As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. R&amp;R because I know you want to._

**Prolog: One Hero to save them all**

Daniel Fenton a normal 15 year old teenager.. Well not so much normal now, Daniel 'Danny' to his friends has been spliced with ghost DNA. How did it happen well...

-Flashback-

"Dude you sure this is safe?" Tucker Foley asks looking up from is PDA.  
"I'm sure!" Danny Fenton says stepping into a black jumpsuit with the letter DP stitched into the chest.  
"Be safe Danny." Sam says.  
"I will Sam." Danny says walking into the in-active Fenton Portal.  
"It's dark in here." Danny adds looking around at the smooth metal chamber.  
"Danny come out I think your parents are coming back." Tucker says.  
"Oh shit." Danny says running towards the entrance but before he reaches the exit he trips over some wires and ends up knocking a switch.  
"Dad your the only person who'd put an On/Off switch inside the portal." Danny says as a low thrum noise sounds and warning lights flash as the portal is switched on with Danny still inside. Pain strikes Danny, pain unlike anyother as 15thousand volts of electricity travel through Danny's body coupled with some DNA.. Ecto DNA... Ghost DNA. Danny falls from the ghost portal changed; His black hair now pure white, his blue eyes gone replaced with glowing green eyes and with a flash of light Danny changes back to normal just before he hits the ground.

-Flashback END-

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom has been born and Amity Park has just got a whole lot freaker, ghost attack on every day and Danny Phantom has put his neck out on the line for the people of Amity Park. A month had passed since the accident that gave Danny his ghost powers and now it's time for the Phantom to go to school, but no normal school... Monster High!

-END.. FOR NOW-


	2. Chapter 1

Phantom's School

_A Danny Phantom/Monster High crossover, this idea was sent to me by a fan his/her name: RedShade999._

_Danny has been sent to Monster High after a month from accident that gave him ghost powers. Join Danny and the ghouls as they battle new foes and old foes._

_As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. R&amp;R because I know you want to._

**Chapter 1: To Salem**

Danny awoke with a start as screams came from downstairs, Danny rushes out of his bed and jumps donw the stairs in half transformation. Standing huddled around a lone letter were his parents. Danny calms down, stops his transformation and sighs.

"What's with the 5am wake up call?" Danny asks rubbing his eyes.  
"A letter from your Uncle." Jack Fenton says not removing his eyes from the letter.  
"Ok... What's so bad?" Danny asks.  
"Danny he's dead and his will tells us that we are to move to Salem." Maddie Fenton says.  
"Oh... and?" Danny asks.  
"Danny, Salem is not ghost populated. Jack and I would have to get normal jobs." Maddie says.  
"Ok." Danny says with a shrug.  
"Finally we can be normal." Jazz says picking the will/letter up from the ground when Jack dropped it and screamed like a little girl.  
"We'll I'm going to pack, tell Tucker and Sam that we're going. Later!" Danny say walking back up the stairs to dress in a hoodie and jeans; Danny changes to his ghost form and flies out the roof invisable.

-LINE BRAKE-

"Your moving?" Sam asks.  
"Yep, Salem!" Danny says walking around Amity Park with his hood up.  
"Wow. Witch country." Tucker says not looking up from his PDA.  
"Oh god, don't tell my parents that." Danny says with a hint of worry.  
"Oh yeah, they'd have to get normal jobs." Sams says with a hardly seen smile.  
"Yes, maybe I could have a fresh start, you know?" Danny says/asks.  
"We know!" Tucker and Sam say at the same time.  
"So when you leaving?" Tucker asks.  
"Sunday." Danny says.  
"Well have fun dude." Tucker says.  
"I will." Danny says.  
"Danny?" Sam asks/says.  
"Yes?" Danny asks/says.  
"I'll miss you." Sam says hugging Danny.  
"I'll miss you too, who know's maybe Salem would be good for me." Danny says.  
"Your right, now give back Sam." Tucker says with a small blush.  
"Oh I forgot Mr and Miss Foley." Danny says teasing his best friends turn Boyfriend and Girlfriend who blush at Danny.  
"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shout swinging at the running form of Danny.

-Time Skip: Sunday-

"Keep safe Danny." Tucker says high-fiving Danny.  
"Will do Tuck." Danny says returning the high-five with a fist-bump.  
"Text us when you've got settled." Sam says.  
"Will do, see you guys." Danny says settling into the retro-fitted Fenton RV with his suitcase on his lap, the RV drives off leaving behind the empty Fenton Works that had been sold to Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius to his company DALV.  
'Goodbye Amity Park. Hello Salem!' Danny thinks to himself with a smile.

-Meanwhile-

"Is that it?" a cloaked figure asks a figure holding a septer with a clock in the center of it.  
"Yes, young Fenton will have to deal with worse foe's then you Masters but it will be worth it for Phantom has a destiny in Salem. A destiny not even I could foresee." the figure says as it's form changes from a man to a child.  
"Very well Clockwork, I hope Danny can handle what is to come." Vlad says leaving the time ghost to his brooding/watching of the time lines.  
'All according, everything happens in time' Clockwork thinks to himself as his form changes to that of an old man.

-END-


	3. Chapter 2

Phantom's School

_A Danny Phantom/Monster High crossover, this idea was sent to me by a fan his/her name: RedShade999._

_Danny has been sent to Monster High after a month from accident that gave him ghost powers. Join Danny and the ghouls as they battle new foes and old foes._

_As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. R&amp;R because I know you want to._

**Chapter 2: M.H School Letter  
**

_=Last time on Phantom's School=_

_Danny awoke with a start as screams came from downstairs, Danny rushes out of his bed and jumps down the stairs in half transformation. Standing huddled around a lone letter were his parents. Danny calms down, stops his transformation and sighs._

_"What's with the 5am wake up call?" Danny asks rubbing his eyes._  
_"A letter from your Uncle." Jack Fenton says not removing his eyes from the letter._  
_"Ok... What's so bad?" Danny asks._  
_"Danny he's dead and his will tells us that we are to move to Salem." Maddie Fenton says._  
_"Oh... and?" Danny asks._  
_"Danny, Salem is not ghost populated. Jack and I would have to get normal jobs." Maddie says._  
_"Ok." Danny says with a shrug._  
_"Finally we can be normal." Jazz says picking the will/letter up from the ground when Jack dropped it and screamed like a little girl._  
_"We'll I'm going to pack, tell Tucker and Sam that we're going. Later!" Danny say walking back up the stairs to dress in a hoodie and jeans; Danny changes to his ghost form and flies out the roof invisable._

_..._

_"Keep safe Danny." Tucker says high-fiving Danny._  
_"Will do Tuck." Danny says returning the high-five with a fist-bump._  
_"Text us when you've got settled." Sam says._  
_"Will do, see you guys." Danny says settling into the retro-fitted Fenton RV with his suitcase on his lap, the RV drives off leaving behind the empty Fenton Works that had been sold to Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius to his company DALV._  
_'Goodbye Amity Park. Hello Salem!' Danny thinks to himself with a smile._

_=Now on Phantom's School=_

**-Danny's POV-**

'Hello new day.' Danny thinks to himself waking up with a smile on his face; the letter from one M.H School sits on his desk unopened. Danny jumps from his bed with a smile; Danny jumps into the shower and on towards a great day.

**-Unknown POV-**

'Ok new student today, one Daniel 'Danny' Phantom. Hmmm another ghost?' a woman's voice asks from inside her office, with a smile the headmistress stamps an OFFICE APPROVED stamp on the new students resume. The Headmistress stands and walks to her window overlooking her school.  
'I do hope the student body does not freak when they find out.' the Headmistress thinks looking back at the two pictures of the Danny Phantom boy on her desk; One with white hair and glowing greeen eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes filled with calmness.  
'I do so hope you know what you are doing Clockwork.' the Headmistress thinks turning her head back to the window overlooking her school, with an annyoed sigh she awaits the arrival of the Halfa: Danny Fenton.

**-Danny's POV-**

Danny jumps from the shower in his ghost form and freezes the water anround himself; after a while a dressed Danny Fenton appers in front of himself as a frozen statue, with a tilt of his head Danny can see some muscles around his skinny form and a abs.. almost a 6 pac.  
'Wow ghost hunting pays off.' Danny thinks making the ice image of himself dissapear leaving behind a puddle on his floor.  
"Note to self: Do not use Ghost Ice to freeze shower water, leaves behind big puddle." Danny says to himself, with a smile Danny changes into his ghost form and flies out from his house towards the bus stop.  
'Well M.H School, I hope your ready for Danny.' Danny thinks to himself as an empty bus pulls up; the doors open with a creak as the driver looks at Danny with a slight glare.  
'Wow who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' Danny adds jumping onto the bus, the doors slam behind him and the bus takes off towards the school Danny will be going to.

-END-

-END-


End file.
